Modern-day Frozen
by VictoriaOfArendelle
Summary: So this is my first FanFic and i love Frozen so i thought lets combine the two ;D, It has LOTS of Kristanna (So darn cute - ) and a Hint of Hanna in the first 3 or 4 chaptars and it also has Elsanna in but only in a sisterly way,oh and lots of fluffy-ness in future chapters, Rated T for Teenage Themes. Image belongs to the very talented xxMeMoRiEzxx on DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1

First of this is my first FanFiction, i did it about Frozen because i love it ;D

Frozen belongs to Disney :c

"ELSA TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Anna screamed as she jumped on top of her older sister while she was still sleeping.

"Five more minutes" Elsa groaned, "Errm okay...But it is kinda 7:45AM…" Elsa screeched and pushed Anna off her bed "7:45, Anna 7 FRIGGING 45" Elsa quickly ran into her walk in wardrobe, so did Anna.

Elsa came out wearing an icy blue snowflake printed tank top with dark blue skinny jeans and teal high tops, and her was in a near twisted bun with blue clips suspending it.

On the other hand Anna wore a low cut pink and white tee with matching striped leggings and a white skirt over her leggings also with golden gladiator sandals and her hair in 2 neat braids.

They both quickly barged through the door, Elsa quickly locked it behind them.

Anna was sprinting through the halls, knocking over a vase but she just ignored it and kept running until she bumped into a auburn haired guy.

"Hey-y" Anna wined as she fell back "Oh, I'm so sorry, are you hurt" the auburn haired guy asked, Anna looked up to notice a gorgeous worried face look straight at her " Um I'm ok" Anna replied. The auburn hair boy pulled Anna up from the school floor "Oh um...I'm Hans, Hans Westerguard"

Anna looked up at him dreamily until she managed to get out the trance he was holding up on her "Oh I'm Anna Summers" she made an awkward face while she blurted out "You're Gorgeous" They both went bright red, Anna looked at her mobile and noticed it was 8:12AM, "Oh crap i mean, i got to go to class I'm late" she ran past Hans and ran as fast as her legs could take her until she finally reached her destination.

She entered her class only to bump into someone else,

a large, muscular large guy who was probably a foot taller

than Anna, he had soft blonde hair and cute freckles

"You first" He mumbled while looking in the other direction blushing "Thank you" Anna flirtatiously said, 'Wait Anna you can't go for two guys' Anna thought but she just swept it at the back of her mind when she got questioned by the teacher, the blonde haired guy did as well "Why are you two late! And aren't you new here?" the teacher shouted while pointing at me, Anna started panicking.

She suddenly heard someone speak up, it was the blonde haired guy "Um well Miss, she is new and I was showing her around because she got lost, yeah that's right" the blonde haired guy said while putting on a cheesy smile "Umm okay then but i know better of you Kristoff next time don't be late" the teacher explained while walking back to her desk, "You two can be partners from now on" she added on.

Kristoff and Anna walked to their shared desk, Anna kept looking up at Kristoff trying to count his freckles but he kept looking back at her and jerking his head all the time,

Anna knew Kristoff was teasing her and Anna went into a little sulk. "Why the long face?" Kristoff chuckled "You kept moving your face!" Anna quietly shouted "Well it's my face, why was you looking at me in the first place, was you thinking how handsome my face is and-" Kristoff was cut off by Anna shouting "NO!" across the classroom and blushing vigorously Kristoff just teased her by laughing and saying "Yes", by now they was having and 'No and Yes' war quietly in the classroom.


	2. First Love, Only love?

Sorry i haven't updated since October, busy with school xD

Frozen still belongs to Disney…

Anna giggled her way through the her dorm door with Kristoff leading behind her, Anna buried her face in her pillow while giggling "Kristoff-ff Yo-u near- *Giggle* -ly got me a Detention on the first day!" Anna muffled her head still buried in her pillow. "Well you shouldn't have been staring at my handsome face" Kristoff pouted, "I WAS NOT!" Anna screeched back still giggling. As Kristoff was going to retaliate, Anna hit him with her pillow "Oh this is so on" Kristoff sniggered

as he pinned her to the floor.

Suddenly the bathroom door open to reveal Elsa looking more glamorous than usual, Elsa looked down…"Anna? Wha-?" Elsa tried to say awkwardly, "Oh hi there, Elsa this is Kristoff, Kristoff this is my sister Elsa" Anna explained as she got out of Kristoff's grip. "Nice...Err to meet you Elsa" Kristoff said, blushing bright red, Elsa simply just gave a nod "Well Anna i'm off out" Elsa was already out the door before Anna could say goodbye.

"Well that was awkward" Kristoff said while rubbing the back off his neck. "Yeah….But that can't stop us from having fun!" Anna knocked Kristoff over on to her bed then tripped and fell on top of him "Err- Ann-a" Kristoff struggled to say as if he was hypnotised by Anna's eyes, the all of a Sudden Kristoff couldn't hold back any more...He kissed her….


	3. A true love's Kiss?

I'm sorry these are short guys i'm only 12 xD

Frozen still belongs to Disney xC

"Kristoff!" Anna murmured while he was kissing her. Kristoff suddenly clicked "Anna...What, Wait I'm sorry" Kristoff explained as he got up and sprinted out of Anna's Dorm "Wait! Kristo-" Anna tried to scream but he was already gone but with a flash Anna was gone aswell searching after Kristoff.

Hans walked by the dorms and suddenly saw one open, he peeped in to see if anyone was there but it was completely empty Hans raised his eyebrow "Interesting.." He thought to he self. Hans sneeked around an looked through some draws and found a per of Anna's knickers with her name printed on them "Ooh so this is Anna's room" He mischievously said while walking out.

Meanwhile Anna Finally found Kristoff "Kri-" Anna tried to say bit she was too out of breath,Suddenly Anna just walked up to him and Kissed him on his warm the lips "I like you Kristoff i like you alot" she explained ad Kristoff added "I like you too Anna".


End file.
